


Made It

by klutzy_girl



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Unlike his mother and grandmother, Jack Damon makes it as a musician - and knows how lucky he is.





	Made It

Jack knew how lucky he was to make it in the music world, especially after his mother and grandmother failed to launch their careers. And with Lucy by his side, he knows he can get through anything - she’s the love of his life and he’s so lucky to have found her. And the fact that they have a baby on the way is icing on the cake. “There’s my famous husband,” Lucy teased as he walked backstage once the concert ended.

“And there’s my restaurant-owning wife,” he murmured, kissing her. His hand wandered down to her stomach. “That’s our kid in there. I did that.”

She giggled before yawning. “We did that. I’m doing all the work, thank you very much. But fuck, I’m tired.”

“We’ll go home and you can sleep,” he promised. 

“Good.” She yawned again and leaned into his shoulder, just needing to rest for a second. So far, pregnancy was exhausting. She couldn’t wait to get her energy back.

He smiled. “Thanks again for coming tonight, Luce.”

She shrugged as they walked out of the venue. “You’re welcome, Jack.” They returned to the car and the driver took them back home.

Once there, they greeted Sam with lots of cuddles and then headed to bed immediately. “I have that concert in San Francisco tomorrow night - you want to come?”

Lucy shook her head. “Think I’ll just stay home and sleep if that’s okay with you.”

Jack ran some fingers through her hair. “That’s more than okay with me.” He couldn’t believe the path his life had taken recently - he was selling out concert dates left and right, they had just opened the restaurant, and now they were about to have a baby. How had he gotten so lucky? He’d never take his fame for granted, that was for sure. 

“Love you,” she mumbled before her eyes slipped closed and she fell asleep.

“Love you too, Luce.” His eyes closed and he too ended up following her into sleep just minutes later.

Jack couldn’t wait to go out on the road and was so thankful he had Lucy by his side - she had been supportive from day one and he couldn’t have gotten this far without her - or her parents. Kate and Toby had been in the audience at more than one show, along with the rest of his family. He wished his grandmother could see him now, though. She hadn’t really remembered him near the end of her life but that didn’t matter, not when she loved him so much before she got sick. Rebecca had always been in awe of his talent and both she and Kate had encouraged him to sing, sure it’d work out for him when it hadn’t for them.They had always believed him in no matter what. And Kate adored Lucy the instant they met, knowing her son had found the love of his life. It didn’t hurt that she fit seamlessly into the chaotic Pearson family.

Months later, when the baby was born, they named her Rebecca Kate.


End file.
